


Family

by timelordvictorious1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Estrangement, Galion is the MVP, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordvictorious1/pseuds/timelordvictorious1
Summary: After the Battle of the Five Armies, Galion tries to get to the bottom of why Legolas didn’t return and tries to help Thranduil through his grief.
Relationships: Galion & Thranduil (Tolkien), Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Family

Galion stood at the gates watching the army ride back into the Greenwood. It had been just over three weeks since Thranduil had left with the army in tow to fight the forces of evil on the slopes of the Lonely Mountain.

As acting regent of Greenwood the Great, there were about a million other things he needed to be doing, but nothing could have been more important to him than welcoming Thranduil and Legolas back. He hadn’t gotten a single night’s sleep in since they’d left, out of worry that his only family hadn’t survived the battle. Although they weren’t related by blood, Galion worried for them just as much as if his actual brother and nephew had gone off to fight a war.

He observed that the returning army was a lot smaller and in much lower spirits than when they’d left. 

As usual, Thranduil led the army. But he wasn’t riding his majestic elk as usual; he was riding a horse that Galion didn’t recognize. A cascade of worry swept over him as he realized that Legolas was nowhere to be seen, but he quickly calmed himself down. Wherever Legolas was, it was obvious to Galion that he wasn’t dead. There was no way Thranduil would be so put-together if something had happened to his only child. Galion noticed that Thranduil had a mournful, anguished look on his face, but he couldn’t tell if it was because so many soldiers died or if it had to do with Legolas’ very notable absence. Whatever was causing it, Galion was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

That was easier said than done. Thranduil immediately dismounted his horse and started walking to his rooms. Galion attempted to follow, but was stopped by Thranduil. He stated, in no uncertain terms, that he needed to be left alone. Galion could usually read Thranduil like a book, but his mannerisms were inscrutable this time. The only thing that Galion was able to glean from Thranduil’s actions was that something had definitely happened between him and Legolas. 

Galion sought out Feren. After Galion, Feren was Thranduil’s closest confidante; if anyone knew what had happened, it would be him. “Feren! What’s happened? Where is Legolas?” Galion had no time for pleasantries; he needed to know what had gone down. 

“I don’t know where he is,” responded the general gravely. “All I know is that they had an argument.” 

Galion signalled for Feren to follow him to a more private area. All the soldiers were milling around, and this was not a conversation to be had in public. They walked to Galion’s rooms and made sure no one was around before Feren resumed his story. “Thranduil ordered our forces to retreat. He said that enough elvish blood had been spent. Tauriel wanted us to keep helping the dwarves and she threatened to shoot Thranduil with an arrow.” Feren was interrupted with a very loud and dramatic gasp from Galion. 

“Don’t worry. You know that Thranduil is unflappable,” said Feren in an attempt to reassure the mortified butler. “Thranduil cut her bow in half before she even had a chance to react.” This time Galion exclaimed “ha!”, in approval of Thranduil’s actions.

“Thranduil had his sword to her throat. But Legolas stepped in and held his sword to Thranduil and said ‘If you harm her, you’ll have to kill me.’ You should have seen his face, Galion. He hides it well, but he was heartbroken.”

Galion sat there, taking in all of Feren’s words. “What else?” he finally asked.

“Legolas and Tauriel left to defend those disgusting dwarves that started this whole business. Several of them died, including the one that Tauriel was infatuated with. Thranduil went to search for Legolas, to make sure he was safe. And I don’t know what happened after that. He won’t talk about it.”

“But Legolas is safe?”

“Yes. I saw him riding off on his own. He looked as angry as I’ve ever seen him.”

“And how is Thranduil?”

“He’s in a bad way. I tried to help, but he won’t even listen to me. You have to talk to him. You’re part of their family. He’ll listen to you.”

“Thank you for telling me, mellon.” Galion resolved to go to Thranduil, whether Thranduil wanted him there or not. Galion couldn’t really say he was surprised that they’d had a blowout; it was a long time coming. They’d been having heated arguments since before Legolas had even reached his majority. Eventually, their heated exchanges tapered off. Instead, they both chose to bottle up their emotions, deciding to give each other the cold shoulder to avoid fighting. Tension had been building between them for some time and he knew the explosion was coming. He just hadn’t expected it to be this bad. 

Galion expected Thranduil to be a mess, hurling things through the air and yelling in pained agony. He was wrong. He was surprised to find Thranduil taking a warm bath. He looked eerily calm, as if it was a day like any other.

“Ah, Galion. Just the person I wanted to see,” said Thranduil stoically. “I need you to get a list from Feren of all the soldiers that died. I need you to set up meetings with their families so I can properly express my condolences.” 

Galion was dumbfounded. Thranduil’s request wasn’t what shocked him; it was a perfectly reasonable request. Thranduil always made a point of meeting with the families of soldiers who’d given their lives to make the Greenwood safe. What shocked him was how reasonable, calm, and collected Thranduil was being. It was utterly bizarre how unemotional Thranduil was acting.

“As you wish, my King,” was all Galion could think to respond. It sounded weirdly formal; Galion usually addressed Thranduil by name if no one else was present. But the situation was just too bizarre and abnormal for Galion to act normally.

He set up the meetings as he was ordered. They had lost two hundred and eighty-seven soldiers in the battle. As a percentage, the number wasn’t that bad, less than ten percent of their total forces. But having to face the families was a daunting prospect. Galion sat in on every single meeting with the grieving families. He was just an observer, but even observing was the most emotionally draining task he’d ever done in his entire life. He had no idea how Thranduil did it. Losing even one soldier was too much for Thranduil to bear, so how he comforted and offered solace to almost three hundred heartbroken families, on top of just having lost contact with his son, was a mystery to Galion.

Thranduil always made sure to give the families the time they needed. Sometimes they needed hours, and he would sit there listening to stories about the soldier that they’d lost almost the entire day. If he personally knew the soldier, he’d tell the family a story about them. Whatever amount of his time they needed, he granted them. It was the least he could do after the families’ child, daughter, son, mother, father, sister, brother, or whatever the fallen soldier had been to them had given their lives for his safety and the safety of his people. It was one of the reasons his subjects loved him.

Given the amount of time Thranduil spent with each family, they were unable to get through more than three or four a day. It took them over three months to get through the entire list. Galion saw the toll this took on Thranduil. Every day, Thranduil was just a little more heart-weary and a little more sick of being king. During that time, Thranduil did not mention Legolas once. Not in passing, not in name, not even a cursory mention. Galion asked about him several times, only to be shut down and brushed off the instant he mentioned Legolas’ name. It was clear that the wound was as fresh as ever. 

Galion would clearly not be would not be getting any more information out of him. At his wits’ end, Galion went to Tauriel to see if she could shine a light on the whole ordeal. Galion was amazed that Thranduil had pardoned Tauriel. He would have been well within his rights to have her permanently expelled from the kingdom for high treason. Galion had heard that Tauriel had begun working as a healer since returning from the battle. How she had managed to swing that with Thranduil was a mystery to him.

“Good morning, Galion,” said Tauriel sweetly. Galion visibly stiffened in indignation at the informal greeting. Galion had known her most of her life, but recent events could not be ignored. She was a traitor, and traitors had no right to address him so flippantly.Tauriel noticed Galion’s indignation and corrected herself, “My Lord Galion.” Tauriel understood. She knew she’d have to bear the consequences of being a traitor for years to come. It was her own doing and knew she’d have to accept that. 

“Tauriel, I’ve come to ask a favor of you. I need to know what happened between King Thranduil and Prince Legolas. I’ve been told that you have first-hand knowledge of the incident,” he said accusingly.

“I do have some knowledge,” she said simply. “I spoke to King Thranduil after the battle. He came to find me. He didn’t tell me much, but he said that Legolas would not be coming back. He started saying that he’s a coward and he kept repeating ‘I couldn’t even tell him that I love him,’ over and over again.”

“Thank you for telling me,” he said softly as he turned to walk away.

“My Lord, I know this is all my fault. I should have never come between them. King Thranduil was just trying to spare me the task of having to turn Prince Legolas down. I’m sorry that this all happened.”

Galion smiled sincerely at her. He was far from forgiving her, but he was glad that she at least understood the part she’d played. Galion joined Thranduil in his study as he prepared to meet with the last two bereaved families.

The meetings were fairly quick, each under two hours. They walked back to Thranduil’s study, where Thranduil slumped onto his chair. He looked drained and exhausted. Galion sat opposite him and decided to make his move.

“Thranduil, I forgot to add the name of one of the soldiers that didn’t return to the list. I’m afraid there’s still one family that you need to speak to,” said Galion as he took the list from the desk. Thranduil looked annoyed but he knew it had to be done. Galion added the name to the list and handed it back to Thranduil.

Thranduil crumpled the list in anger as he read “Legolas Thranduilion” on the parchment. 

“My son did not die, Galion!” he spat venomously.

“I never said he did, Thranduil. I said he never returned. And as far as I’m aware, he did not. You may be his father, but I am also family, and you will tell me what happened. It’s time,” he replied coolly.

Galion knew it was a gamble. It would have been just as easy for Thranduil to have him forcibly removed from the study.

Thranduil was loath to admit it, but he knew that Galion was right. Galion had played as much of a role in raising Legolas as he had. It was only fair. “I failed him, Galion. I failed my son. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“I’ve already heard bits and pieces from various sources. But I want to hear the whole thing from you.”

Thranduil recounted the tale to Galion in its entirety. Hearing it hurt Galion just as much as it hurt Thranduil to say it. “My last words to him were that his mother loved him! I couldn’t even bring myself to tell him how much I love him! I’m a fool and a coward!” Galion could tell Thranduil was trying very hard to keep it together. 

“I don’t think you failed him. Legolas is an adult and he needed time away. It’s normal. I remember you were just as rebellious, if not more. You know the saying ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’. He’ll be back and then you’ll both realize just how much you mean to each other.”

Thranduil scoffed. “You know all the families that we’ve been meeting with? Part of me is envious of them. Because at least they have the assurance that they’ll be reunited with their lost ones in the Undying Lands. But I have no guarantee of that. No guarantee that my son will ever want to see me again. Even in the Undying Lands.” Thranduil stopped talking, letting the weight of his words sink in.

Galion couldn’t think of a single time when he’d gone more than a couple weeks without seeing the young Prince _._ And now, he’d have to get used to the idea that it would be a good while before seeing him again. And it hurt. It hurt him in the way that only real family has the power to hurt someone. But he had to suck it up. Whatever he felt couldn’t have been anything compared to what Thranduil felt. “He’ll be back. Of that, I’m sure,” said Galion reassuringly.

“Are you? Because I’m not. You weren’t there. You didn’t see the hate in his eyes, Galion.”

“You’re right. You are a fool. You’re a fool if you think Legolas won’t come back. You are his father. It may be a while, but I’m sure that he’ll come home. And you’ll both regret the things that were said or left unsaid and make up. I can promise you that much.” Galion got up from his seat, walked over to Thranduil, and hugged him. Thranduil was surprised at Galion’s action. In the thousands of years they’d been friends, the times they’d hugged could be counted with one hand. But Thranduil appreciated the gesture just the same.

Galion didn’t know if Thranduil believed him. He wasn’t even sure if he believed it himself. What he did know was that Thranduil was broken. Whether it was Legolas’ intention or not, he had broken his father into a million little pieces and it was Galion’s job to pick up the pieces and put him back together. Galion could not let Thranduil give up on ever seeing Legolas again, not if there still remained even a sliver of hope. It was the least he could do for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments, suggestions or constructive criticisms are welcome. Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
